Going Far East
by Pricat
Summary: Perry and Doof go on vacation to Okinawa, Japan but Perry is being trained by ninja platypi but they want him to stay but he doesn't want to stay.  Can he choose between Doof or them?
1. A Surprise Vacation

**Going Far East**

**A/N**

**Another Perry and Doof fic but this was inspired by Grim Girl Reaper's pic where Doof is wearing a geisha dress and Perry is dressed as a samurai because in this, Perry and Doof are going to Okinawa, Japan on vacation and Perry is going to training with ninja platypi but they want him to stay with them but he doesn't want to leave Doof.**

**It's gonna be my first canon fic but nothing too gross.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was the beginning of Summer in Danville and Perry smiled as he saw Phineas and Ferb leave for summer camp as he smiled knowing that he didn't have to sneak around as he knew that Doof was waiting for him as he smiled as he had a surprise for him.

He had to go to Okinawa for training in a secret ninja camp but he hadn't decided to tell Doof that part as he knew he'd be upset as they couldn't be without each other as he decided to go after Linda left as he knew they wouldn't understand as he smiled thinking about Doof as he went to his secret lair as he hummed a song.

He had the tickets for their plane in the Business Class section as he heard Linda drive from the house as he then put on his jet pack and flew off towards DEI as he smiled thinking of how much fun Doof and him would hasve in Japan.

He then smiled as he landed on the rooftop and entered through the window as he saw Doof lying in a hammock wearing a hawalian shirt as he was wearing sun glasses as Perry blushed knowing his nemesis looked cute as he blushed climbing onto the hammock as Doof removed his shades as he blushed seeing Perry by his side.

"Hey my little nemesis.

I missed you." Doof said to him.

"I missed you too Doofy.

I have a surprise for the both of us." he said.

"Really?

What is it?" Doof asked him.

Perry smiled showing him the envelope with the plane tickets as Doof gasped seeing that his nemesis had gotten them tickets to Japan as he hugged the turquise furred male as Perry blushed.

"Aww you're welcome Doofy.

I figured we could take a break from Danville.

Just the two of us, you know?" Perry said.

Doof nodded as they were hanging out together as Perry was lying beside Doof as he yawned.

"Aww somebody is tired!" Doof said.

"Yes, Yes I am.

Candance was keeping me up all night by talking to her boy friend most of the night and kept me awake but thinking of you helped me to get a little sleep but I wish she wouldn't do that." he told him.

Doof understood as he stroked his turquise furred head as he removed his fedora as Perry yawned as he knew he didn't need to return to the Flynn-Fletcher household until later but Doof just smiled as they both fell asleep...

* * *

Later that evening, Perry awoke to the smell of food cooking in the kitchen as he knew Doof was making dinner for the both of them as he smiled seeing Doof in the kitchen wearing an apron and oven mitts as he was making fried chicken as he smiled as he was setting the table but he decided not to tell him about the training with ninja platypi a secret for now because he didn't want to hurt Doof's feelings as they were fragile but he smiled hearing Doof yell in pain as he'd burnt his hand as the turquise furred male kicked open the door and ran to Doof's side as he put it under the sink as Doof moaned.

"You okay?

Your hand looks sore.

Why didn't you ask me to help?" Perry said to him.

"I was trying to impress you." Doof said.

"You alreay impress me with every little thing you do." Perry replied.

Doof wiped away tears as he felt the pain of the burn subside a little as Perry helped him with it as he smiled knowing that soon they were going to Japan where they could be together.

They smiled as they were eating as Perry smiled eating knowing that things would be okay as he drank soda.

He knew that their bond as frenemies were stronger and nothing could break it.

"You excited about going to Japan?" Perry asked him.

"Yes, Yes I am.

I've heard that Japan is a beauitful place." he answered.

Perry nodded knowing Doof would like it a lot.

He and Doof then did some star gazing for a little while as he would return home at midnight as Doof smiled blushing as he knew things couldn't get better.


	2. Anxiety On An Airplane

**Going Far East**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and in this chapter, Doof and Perry are flying out to Japan but Doof is scared of flying but Perry comforts him on the plane plus he has his Inator-Pod to calm him down as his favourite songs like Love Handel and his favourite bands but I hope that you guys all like.**

* * *

A few days passed as Perry had packed his suitcase for Japan as he knew tonight he and Doof would be flying out to Japan from Danville Airport as he headed to DEI as he knew that he was excited about going to Okinawa as he left after dinner.

He knew that Doof would be happy but when he arrived, he saw that Doof was a little nervous as he wasn't a fan of travelling on planes as Perry wondered if he was okay.

"I-I'm f-fine." he said to him.

The turquise furred male knew something was bothering Doof but knew that he didn't want to talk about it as he saw Doof had packed but had his Inator-Pod and ear buds so he could listen to music as that calmed him down on an air plane as he had Love Handel and his favourite music on it.

"Come on Doofy let's go." he said.

Doof nodded as he followed Perry out of DEI and into a cab that was taking them to the airport as Perry wore a collar with spikes that Doof had made for him which made him look like a human when he wore it, disguising the fact he was a platypus but Doof smiled as he knew that was an invention Perry loved.

The male turquise furred platypus knew that Doof grew more nervous as they arrived at Danville Airport as he had a feeling that Doof had mild acro-phobia which meant fear of flying as he felt bad as he got out holding Doof's hand as he and Doof entered the airport as Doof felt sweat on his forehead and through his hair as he was trying to freeze his fear of flying for Perry's sake as he was shaking as they were going through security.

Perry then removed his collar as they were getting on the plane after he and Doof had packed snacks for the flight and Perry had gotten some reading material for the flight so he wouldn't be mentally bored as Doof took a huge breath as they were on the plane.

"I-I can't do this Perry the Platypus.

I'm scared!" he said as his body shook with fear.

Perry understood as he had a feeling Doof would have cold feet as he knew he was afraid something bad would happen as he then rubbed his back as he saw tears in Doof's eyes.

"It'll be okay Doofy.

You'll see.

Nothing bad will happen, I promise." he said.

"Really?" Doof said.

"Would I let anything bad happen to you on purpose?

You know I'd hate that if anything bad truly happened to you." he told him.

Doof smiled wiping away tears with a tissue as Perry hugged his frenemy as he felt better along with Doof as he put earbuds in Doofy's ears as he would put the Inator-Pod once the plane was safely up in the air as he squeezed Doof's hand as the plane set off as Doof was hyper venliating as Perry nuzzled him gently as he saw Doof get a little green as he threw up in a barf bag as Perry understood as he gave Doof some ginger ale.

"T-Thanks P-Perry." he said.

"It's okay.

Just try and relax, okay?

I don't like it when you're stressed." he said.

Doof nodded as he put his Inator-Pod on.

Suddenly the blissful yet relaxing sound of ambient music filled Doof's ears as he relaxed as Perry smiled seeing he was so relaxed right now as he then pulled out some manga he'd bought as Carl had introduced him to the Japanese comic books a while ago as he was reading about ninjas with demons inside them as it was cool to him and he wanted to show Doof later.

He then stroked Doof's hair as he saw his frenemy was sleepy as he knew that music relaxed him as he put a blanket around him so he wouldn't get cold as he cared about him as he couldn't imagine life without him as he smiled putting the manga book away as he got out his I-Pod as he placed ear buds in his ears as he was listening to punk rock music as he loved listening to it along with Love Handel as Doof had let him borrow their new album to put it on his I-Pod as he looked out the window and saw the stars in the night sky as they twinkled but he then saw a shooting star cross the sky as he made a wish as he knew nothing would tear him away from Doof.

He then smiled as he saw Doof wake up as he smiled seeing Perry looking at the night sky.

"Hey Doofy sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes, Yes I did.

I see you're relaxed.

Hungry?" he said as Perry nodded.


	3. Meeting At the OWCA

**Going Far East**

**A/N**

**Here's more and I'm glad that people like it on DA.**

**Let's just say Perry's nervous about training as the Japanese division of the O.W.C.A are tough and he's worried.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Perry smiled as he saw Doof bring out a bag which had freshly made cookies that he'd made a few days ago as he also had a canteen of coffee that he'd brought with him as he was thirsty as he was getting tired as Doof smiled knowing Perry had trouble sleeping peacefully recently thanks to a certain orange haired teenage girl as he saw the male turquise furred platypus drink a cup as he had dark rings around his eyes as he had a few dreams that made him afraid about training with the Japanese agents of the O.W.C.A as he knew they were very tough.

"Perry you okay?

You seem distracted.

You look nervous." he heard Doof say.

Perry shook his turquise furred head as he drank more coffee to keep himself awake as he then began yawning as sleep was overtaking him but he was trying to fight it but knew he needed to sleep.

He then felt his eyes close as Doof wrapped a blanket around him as he was listening to Love Handel and letting his mind wander.

He hoped Perry was okay as he looked out the window as he heard the stewardess say that they'd be kanding in Okinawa in a few hours as he wondered what was bothering his friend as he saw him kicking and moaning in his sleep as he was worried about his frenemy as he had a feeling Perry was having a bad dream about something as he saw Perry wake with a jolt as sweat ran down his turquise furred face as Doof wondered what was wrong as Perry relaxed as he found himself still on the plane beside Doof.

"_It was just a bad dream._

_That's good to know."_ he thought calming down.

"Perry you okay?

You look like you lost your best friend." Doof said.

"I'm okay Doof.

I... just had a bad dream." Perry answered.

Doof understood as he saw tears well up in his brown eyes but the platypus forced them away as he couldn't let a bad dream upset him and he knew that the agents would be nice.

"You wanna talk?" Doof said.

"Maybe later." he replied.

He then felt Doof wrap his arms around him in a hug as he remembered when Vanessa was scared when she was little and he would comfort her like he knew that Perry needed a little comfort as he saw his friend calm down.

"T-Thanks Doofy.

I feel better." he told him.

Doof then drank some soda along with Perry as he was quiet but was surprised learning they would be landing in Okinawa in a few hours and once they were there, he'd meet the agents Monogram had been telling him about but he didn't tell Doof yet but would have to sooner or later as they were good friends and hoped that things would be okay.

* * *

At six in the morning, the plane arrived at Okinawa as it landed on the runway as Perry had a nervous lump in his throat as he put the collar on so he could hide his form until they got to the O.W.C.A safe house in Okinawa where they'd be staying for most of the Summer as Doof took his hand as he wondered why his friend was so worried as he had no clue that Perry would be training for most of the vacation as he left the plane as they entered the airport after going through security as they got their baggage as they walked to where the place was as it was near the beach which made Perry smile a little as Doof was relieved as Perry hadn't smiled since they'd left Danville as they used the keys for the front door as it opened.

It looked beauitful with bamboo furniture with cushions and cherry blossom and bonsai plants in the room as Perry had slid open the door to his room as he went inside as the bed was platypus sized with a quilt matching the colour of his fur but found a bonsai tree on the desk as it was a welcome gift but Perry had to shake his fear off as he removed the collar becoming his normal self again as he smirked looking at himself in the mirror.

He then heard the door slide open as he saw Doof enter in a kimono that made Perry smile as they were planning to explore the town but made him dress in a yukata, the male kimono as he smiled blushing.

"I see you're feeling better.

Let's go explore, okay?" Perry heard Doof say.

He knew he was right as they left the house as they went to explore but a platypus sized ninja was watching them from their roof as he wore a samurai suit as he was from the O.W.C.A's Japanese Division as he needed to tell the boss that Agent P was here but he was confused about the human with Perry as they didn't like humans but protected Okinawa from danger like that Regurgitator guy who'd shown up in town.

He hoped Perry knew what he was doing...

* * *

Meanwhile Doof and Perry were enjoying their afternoon in Okinawa eating Japanese food as Perry was eating sushi as Doof was eating squid ramen which he really liked but Perry heard footsteps as he and Doof saw an ninja that was platypus sized as Doof was nervous.

"Don't worry Agent P, I won't hurt you or him." she said.

Doof's eyes widened hearing the ninja call Perry Agent P like when Perry was on a mission as Perry was nervous.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you Doofy.

Monogram sent me here to learn from the ninja agents here as the Regurgitator's here." he said.

"S-So you came here for work?

You didn't want to spend time with me?" Doof said.

"We'll talk later, I promise." Perry said as Doof nodded sadly.

"Don't worry Agent P.

We need to go to the O.W.C.A HQ.

I'm Suki." she said as he followed.

But he was worried about Doof as he'd never meant to hurt his feelings like that as he wanted to spend time with him while here but he had to train too as Suki assured him that Doof would be okay.

He hoped so.

He followed her to a temple like building which had a demon's head on the door but Suki placed her paw making it open as they entered the O.W.C.A building as he saw other agent ninjas training and learning karate.

"This is so cool!" Perry said.

Suki smiled as she knew he liked it here as they saw the boss approach as he saw it was a dark furred platypus in robes as Perry was confused as he was used to Monogram and Carl.

"Konnichiwa Agent P.

You arrived safely from America, I see?

I am Ranka.

I run the Japan division of the O.W.C.A.

We heard from Monogram that you've dealt with The Regurgitator before?

Good because he's in Okinawa but none of our agents know how he works to defeat him but that's why we wanted you here where your talents are better suited." he told Perry as Suki wondered what her boss meant.

"It was just a joke.

You and Agent P will be partners.

You must teach him what we know.

Maybe he'll teach you what he knows." he said.

She nodded in reply as she led Perry to get suited up in an ninja uniform which was turquise like his fur but had hidden compartments for gadgets as he smiled as he placed the hood pver his face as only his eyes showed.

He then decided to go see if Doof was okay as Suki went with him.

"You're worried about your friend, right Agent P?" she asked.

Perry nodded.

"Yes but call me Perry." he answered.

Suki nodded at this as she followed him to a store where he was buying chocolate and cherry blossoms for Doof as he knew Doof was sad as he had found out why Perry was really coming here for.

* * *

Doof was in his room in the house but had fallen asleep listening to Love Handel.

He was a little hurt that Perry was working while here when they were supposed to be together having fun and relaxing.

The door slid open quietly as Perry entered holding a box of candy and cherry blossoms as he put them in an empty vase and placed the card beside where Doof was sleeping.

"I'm sorry Doofy.

Please forgive me." he whispered.

He kissed Doof on his forehead leaving him to sleep.

Suki smiled as she had seen Perry.

She hoped he would be okay...


End file.
